New Directions Next generation Ep 3: Spanish 20
by masquradeXD
Summary: When Mr Shue gets news that there'll be an international tournament, he reassigns the spanish week to the New Directions. Alex tries to win the heart of a girl, while someone does the same to him. Meanwhile, Meg tries to hide a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee, and these characters where sent to me by awesome people.  
**

_Gene POV_

Ah, don't you love the smell of love in them morning? Young love around McKinley, it was beautiful. So why the hell was I the only single? I am probably one of the hottest and baddest bitches at this school, and I know guys who would kill to get with me.

As I walked down the halls of McKinley, I dressed in a tight shit that went up to my higher thighs, and heels, with a black leather jacket on myself. I was looking for one boy, Alex Jones. I had dated him in Middle School, but it didn't work out. But a couple of weeks ago, it actually looked like he cared for me. He was the first one to come help me when I had overdosed on those vitamins that blonde bitch gave me.

I wanna see his face when he sees me today... Wait, what the hell?

_Narrators POV _

Right in front of Gene's sight, stood Alex Jones, somehow flirting with a girl.

* * *

An outraged Mr Shue walked into Principal Figgins' office, as he dropped a paper that said 'Vacancy' on their Choir room.

"What the hell is this?" Mr Shue asked, a frown on his face.

"Will," Figgins said, "Remember our deal? Not Nationals, no Glee club. And due to your elimination in sectionals two years ago, and last year, not even having enough to compete."

Mr Shue sighed, after they had won Nationals three years ago, he had made that promise. "I can guarantee that we win this year." Mr Shue.

"Not good enough, Will." Figgins responded, looking back at his computer. Then turned back, "But I know something you can do."

"What? I'll do anything." Mr Shue sighed.

"This year, winners, and runner ups in Nationals, go to Italy, for a International Tournament. At the end of the year, I want a first place international cup in there." Figgins told him.

"Wait, what?" Mr Shue said.

"You heard me." Figgins said.

* * *

Mr Shue walked into choir room to see the kids, right before coming in he quickly counted them all, Liz, Amber, Gene, Allie, Kaylin, Carolyn, Zay, Cody, Alex,Damian, and Mike.

It seemed like the boys where talking about something, minus Cody, who was talking with the girls.

From the other door, came Meg, looking down, and walking slowly to her seat. "Hey, Meg." Mike said, as all the other boys chuckled.

"What?" Mike turned back.

"Dude, you want her, don't make it so obvious." Damian told Mike.

"Shut up, no I don't." Mike said. But his attention was caught bay a dark ring on her neck.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

Meg looked at Mike, pretending like she didn't know what happened. "What are you talking about?" Meg asked.

"You have a giant bruise on your neck. Is that a hickey?" Mike asked, looking at her neck.

"No... Yeah, whatever." Meg had said.

Mike chuckled, "You have a hickey." He said, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, what do you care?" Meg asked, Mike backed up.

"Alright, alright, just wondering." He said.

Mr Shue cleared his throat, "Guys, you know how we have Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals, right?" He asked them, most of them nodded.

"What is that?" Zay asked.

"They're rounds we participate in. Sectionals is the first round, the winners go on to Regionals, the second round, the winners from that go into the National competition, there, whoever wins, is the country champion." Cody responded.

"Well, yeah. But there's been a change this year." Mr Shue said, "The winner of Nationals, goes into the Internationals."

"Are you serious?" Damian asked. "Cool!"

"So, in the spirit of trying to get to internationals, we're doing Spanish week. Leave Root beer, and take up Sangria, you sassy Casanovas. Leave boring old break dancing, and do your best tango!" Mr Shue told them. "Alex, I believe you're mom is Spanish. This means?"

"Yup, I can speak spanish. You want me to?" Alex asked.

"Not necessary! Because we have a special guest." Mr Shue responded. In came a brunette, with the body of a goddess, and had very like chocolate milkey skin.

"Mom?" Alex asked.

"That's his mom? That's Penelope Jones! I love her songs!" Amber said, whispering to Gene.

"Hello, children." The woman said, she had a rough spanish accent.

"What're you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Well, this nice man asked me to help you children with your spanish week." Mrs. Jones smiled at her son.

"But aren't you supposed to be touring, or something like that? You know, NOT here." Alex asked, like he wanted to get rid of her.

"I am free for two weeks." Mrs Jones said.

"Dude, you're mom is hot." Damian whispered, Alex responded by punching him in the chest. After rubbing his chest, he chuckled.

"Would you do us the honor of singing for us" Mr Shue asked. Alex shook his head, and mouthed 'No.'

"Why not?" Mrs Jones said, as she looked the kids, and music came on.

Damian was trying his hardest to make it look like he was not checking Alex's mom out.

_Mrs: Jones: Está gritando  
ya sé que no se entera.  
El corazón escucha tu cabeza  
pero a dónde vas?  
Me estás escuchando?  
Que hay de tu orgullo?  
Qué habíamos quedado_?

Mrs. Jones walked around the choir room, giving one dramatic step at a time, walking over to Damian, and stroking his chin.

_Mrs. Jones: La noche empieza y con ella mi camino_  
_ te busco a solas con mi mejor vestido_  
_ pero a dónde estás?_  
_ que es lo que ha pasado?_  
_ qué es lo que queda despues de tantos años?_

She walked up the stairs, as one by one, the girls followed her in a single file line, Liz first, Gene second, Amber third, Carolyn fourth, and Kaylin fifth. For some reason, Meg hadn't gone up, and just sat down, but Cody had gone along with the girls, giggling.

_Mrs. Jones: Miro esos ojos que un día me miraron;_  
_ busco tu boca, tus manos, tus abrazos_  
_ pero tu no sientes nada_  
_ y te desfrazas de cordialidad._

After that, the girls started dancing, salsa/flamengo type.

_ Mrs Jones: Ni una sola palabra_  
_ ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas_  
_ ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas_  
_ hasta el amanecer._

_ Ni una de las sonrisas_  
_ por las que cada noche y todos los días_  
_ sollozan estos ojos_  
_ en lo que ahora, te ves._

Liz stepped next to Mrs. Jones, smiling.

_Liz: Como un juguete que choca contra un muro,_  
_ salgo a encontrarte_  
_ y me pierdo en cuando busco_  
_ una oportunidad, un milagro o un hechizo:_  
_ volverme guapa y tú, guapo conmigo._

_Mrs. Jones: Frente a los ojos que un día me miraron_  
_ pongo mi espalda y aquí unos cuantos pasos_  
_ y me apunto otra derrota_  
_ mientras mi boca dice "nunca mas"._

_Liz and Mrs. Jones: Ni una sola palabra_  
_ ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas_  
_ ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas_  
_ hasta el amanecer._

They smiled at each other, then all the girls started to sing, as Damian tried not to drop his mouth, checking Mrs. Jones out.

_Girls: Ni una de las sonrisas_  
_ por las que cada noche y todos los días_  
_ sollozan estos ojos_  
_ en lo que ahora, te ves._

_Mrs. Jones: No puede ser, no soy yo._  
_ Me pesa tanto el corazon_  
_ por no ser de hielo cuando el cielo_  
_ me pide paciencia._

All the girls looked at the boys, and sang.

_Girls, plus Cody: Ni una sola palabra_  
_ ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas_  
_ ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas_  
_ hasta el amanecer._

_ Ni una de las sonrisas_  
_ por las que cada noche y todos los días_  
_ sollozan estos ojos_  
_ en lo que ahora, te ves._

_Mrs. Jones: Ah-ah-ah-ahha_  
_ Ah-ah-ah-ahha_  
_ Ah-ah-ah-ahha_  
_ Palabras._

The girls finished.

I really don't have time to translate, but you look up the video to see what it sounds like. The song is called 'Ni Una Sola Palabra' By Paulina Rubio


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee, and these characters where sent to me by awesome people. BTW, the girl who Alex is trying to get with, looks like Annie from Community  
**

_Alex's POV  
_

Alright, so for the last week, I've been trying to get with this chick, but I don't know why she hasn't budged. Like literally, what's wrong with me? Most of the girls in this school would kill to get with me. Alright, I'm sounding a bit like Damian. Anyway, I just really liked the girl. But for some STRANGE reason, she didn't like me. But really, I knew the reason. She used to be my best friend back in grade school, and I guess she had a crush on me, and she told me. An hour later, I was holding hands with Amber, it must've really pissed her off. So yeah, that's probably why she hated me.

_Narrators POV_

Alex walked towards a girl, who wore a yellow, short, light jacket, a white blouse, and a skirt that went to her knees. "Hey, Julie." Alex said, she didn't pay him attention, she just kept getting her books from her locker. "Julie." Alex said, trying to get her attention.

"Look, Alex," The girl said, she had light brown hair, and milky skin. She looked like one of those hot nerdy chicks you would like to bang from time to time. "I already said no. Besides, why are you bothering me?"

"Because.. I like you." Alex said, he didn't really have any words.

"Listen, I know it's probably just a bet you and your friends came up with. I don't want to be a part of it." Julie said, shutting her locker and looking at Mike, Damian, and Braiden, who were hiding behind the other side of the wall, looking at Alex.

"No!" Alex said, kind of outraged that she'd think that. "No. Not at all. I just kinda, wanna go out with you." He was really used to a girl saying yes, he never really had to explain it.

Then, Amber had walked by in her Cheerios outfit, "Remember, Glee Club is in the Auditorium, tomorrow." She said, and walked by. Julie gave him a look.

"What? There's nothing going on, it was like six years ago! Alex said.

"Not that. You're in glee club?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." Alex responded.

"So, let me get this straight. You, Alex Jones, captain of the Varsity Soccer team, is in Glee Club. Which means you sing, right?" Julie said, smiling.

"Yeah." Alex responded, not wondering where it was relevant. But then an idea came to mind, "Why don't you stop the Auditorium after school?"

Julie smiled while she thought about it. Alex knew it, he had her in his grasps. "Sure, why not?" As she walked away.

Alex smiled, and walked over to his three friends, "Now it's your turn."

Alex, Damian, and Braiden pushed Mike, towards where Meg was eating with kids from the debate club. Mike wore his jock jacket, and held his football in his hand. "Go!" Damian said, "Don't be a bitch."

Mike walked slowly, towards Meg. "Hey." He said. She looked at him.

There was an awkward silence, "Would you.. You know? Wanna catch a movie this weekend or something?"

Meg looked at her friends, then back at him. "You mean, a date?" She asked.

"Well, yeah..." Mike said.

Meg gave a small smile, looking at Mike. "With me?" She asked, in disbelief.

"Yes." Mike said, in a, 'duh', way.

"And this isn't a prank?" Meg asked.

"Nope." Mike smiled.

"Alright.. I'll think about it. You have one chance to impress me." Meg told him. Mike smiled.

"Great," He said. "Stop by the Auditorium after school."

Mike walked away, smiling.

_Alex and Mike: Dame vida, dame._  
_ Dame amor, dame._  
_ dame un momento, dame._  
_ Aqui y ahora, dame._

Both Julie, and Meg sat next to each other in class, Alex and Mike behind them, looking at them.

_Alex: Hey, me gusta tu mirar,_  
_ me gusta tu bailar._  
_ Tus ojitos de loba, niña_  
_ en la oscuridad._

_I love the way yo move, mami_  
_ tus caderas._

Alex followed Julie through the hall, looking at him.

_Mike: Hey, hoy te quiero cantar,_  
_ te quiero devorar._  
_ Mi boquita de lobo_  
_ te empieza desear_

_I wanna be with you_  
_ la vida entera._

Mike said, leaning against his locker, watching Meg.

_Alex and Mike: Komm mit mir_  
_ allí donde brilla el sol_  
_ donde puedas bailar_  
_ Y en las noches de calor_  
_ yo te pueda besar…_

They both sang, walking into the auditorium.

_Alex and Mike: Dame vida, dame._  
_ Dame amor, dame._  
_ dame un momento, dame._  
_ Aqui y ahora, dame._

_Dame vida, dame._  
_ Dame amor, dame._  
_ dame esperanza, dame._  
_ Aqui y ahora, dame._

They both sang, as they played their guitars in the Auditorium, looking at Meg and Julie.

_Alex: ¡Hey!, adoro tu caminar,_  
_ tu pasito al rodar._  
_ Tu piel sobre mis pies,_  
_ tus ojos verde mar._

_Ya listen to my heart beat_  
_ cuando me esperas._

He sang, jumping off the stage, throwing his guitar around his back, and walking closer to Julie, kissing his fingers, and pressing them against Julie's cheek, she started to blush.

_Mike:_ _Pim-Pam-Pum ya hear the boom._  
_ Mi corazón se llena de luz,_  
_ se llena de vida, mi amor._  
_ Cuando bailas tú._

Mike sang, winking at Meg, as she also started to blush. It was a power those two had, with one motion, they could make girls blush.

_Alex and Mike: Komm mit mir_  
_ allí donde brilla el sol_  
_ donde puedas bailar_  
_ Y en las noches de calor_  
_ yo te pueda besar…_

_Dame vida, dame._  
_ Dame amor, dame._  
_ dame un momento, dame._  
_ Aqui y ahora, dame._

_Dame un beso, dame._  
_ Ay dame tu boca, dame._  
_ dame esperanza, dame._  
_Dame presente._

They looked straight the girls.

_Alex: Gehen wir, Babe!_

Alex had said looking at Julie, smiling.

_Mike: Mein Schatz, zusammen haben wie viel Spass!_

He looked at Meg. Alex had jumped off, and brought up Julie to dance with him. Mike didn't really dance, so he jumped off, and sat next to Meg.

_Alex: Schiess directo a gol._

Alex had started tango dancing with Julie, as she slowly followed his lead.

_Alex and Mike: Komm mit mir_  
_ allí donde brilla el sol_  
_ donde puedas bailar_  
_ Y en las noches de calor_  
_ yo te pueda besar…_

_Dame vida, dame._  
_ Dame amor, dame._  
_ dame un momento, dame._  
_ Aqui y ahora, dame._

_Dame un beso, dame._  
_ Ay dame tu boca, dame._  
_ Dame esperanza, dame._  
_Ya gimme Hope, yeah, dame._

They finished, smiling at the girls.

"Double date?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Meg said.

The boys high fived each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee, and these characters where sent to me by awesome people. BTW, the person who sent in Meg, I'm changing some things up.  
**

Mike had walked Meg home, "Alright, this is my house. I'll see you later." Meg told Mike.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?" Mike asked. Meg nodded. Half of Mike was expecting her to walk away, and the other half was waiting for some sort of embrace. He got it. She hugged him as she walked towards her house, waving. Mike smiled, walking away towards his house three blocks away.

Meg slowly walked into her house. It was a one floor house, with three rooms. One her mother and her step father slept in, other, her, and her little sister in the one closest to the entrance. There was a faint sound of TV, and weeping. Meg walked closer to see her little sister, blonde, and blue eyes, with her head in her knees, crying.

"Mindy. What happened?" Meg asked.

"N-nothing." She managed to stutter out. Her mom walked into the living room, "Your home, late. You know Sam doesn't like that." She said, she looked like an older version of Meg, blond hair, with very few gray streaks in it, and brown hazel eyes, but one of them was darkened by a black eye.

"Did he?" Meg asked.

"Forget about it. It was my fault, I stressed him." Her mom said.

"I'm sick of this." Meg said angrily. "I'm calling the cops." She got up, pulling her cell phone.

"Whatcha say little girl?" A rough, redneck voice was heard from the little hall way.

"You can't hit us!" Meg responded.

"It's my house. I can do whatever I want. Now put that phone down, and I'll go easy on ya." The man said.

Meg started dialing, but the man, smacked the phone out of her hand, then the back of his hand, flew to Meg's face.

"Mike, leave her alone!" Meg's mom said.

"Shut yer mouth, bitch." The man, named Mike said.

* * *

Meg stood in the Auditorium, everyone from glee club sat in the seats, as she held back tears, holding the microphone.

_Meg: __Apareciste una noche fría _  
_con olor a tabaco sucio y a ginebra, _  
_el miedo ya me recorría mientras cruzaba _  
_los deditos tras la puerta. _  
_tu carita de niño guapo se la ha ido _  
_comiendo el tiempo por tus venas _  
_y tu inseguridad machista se refleja _  
_cada día en mis lagrimitas_

By the time, Mrs. Jones could tell something was up, just by hearing the first couple line.

_Meg: Una vez más no, por favor, que estoy cansada  
y no puedo con el corazón,  
una vez más no, mi amor, por favor,  
no grites, que los niños duermen.  
una vez más no, por favor, que estoy cansada  
y no puedo con el corazón,  
una vez más no, mi amor, por favor,  
no grites, que los niños duermen.  
Voy a volverme como el fuego,  
voy a quemar tu puño de acero,  
y del morao de mi mejilla saldrá el valo  
pa cobrarme las heridas_

Then Meg facial expression change, somewhat of an angry chick about to kill you, then she started looking angry.

_Meg: Malo, malo, malo eres,  
no se daña a quien se quiere, no;  
tonto, tonto, tonto eres,  
no te pienses mejor que las mujeres.  
malo, malo, malo eres,  
no se daña a quien se quiere, no;  
tonto, tonto, tonto eres,  
no te pienses mejor que las mujeres._

_El día es gris cuando tú estás_  
_y el sol vuelve a salir cuando te vas,_  
_y la penita de mi corazón_  
_yo me la tengo que tragar con el fogón._  
_mi carita de niña linda_  
_se ha ido envejeciendo en el silencio,_  
_cada vez que me dices puta_  
_se hace tu cerebro más pequeño._

_Una vez más no, por favor,_  
_que estoy cansada y no puedo con el corazón,_  
_una vez más no, mi amor, por favor,_  
_no grites, que los niños duermen._  
_una vez más no, por favor, que estoy cansada_  
_y no puedo con el corazón,_  
_una vez más no, mi amor, por favor,_  
_no grites, que los niños duermen._  
_Voy a volverme como el fuego,_  
_voy a quemar tu puño de acero,_  
_y del morao de mi mejilla saldrá_  
_el valor pa cobrarme las heridas._

_Malo, malo, malo eres,_  
_no se daña a quien se quiere, no;_  
_tonto, tonto, tonto eres,_  
_no te pienses mejor que las mujeres._  
_malo, malo, malo eres,_  
_no se daña a quien se quiere, no;_  
_tonto, tonto, tonto eres,_  
_no te pienses mejor que las mujeres._

_Voy a volverme como el fuego,_  
_voy a quemar tu puño de acero,_  
_y del morao de mi mejilla_  
_saldrá el valor pa cobrarme las heridas._  
_Malo, malo, malo eres,_  
_no se daña a quien se quiere, no;_  
_tonto, tonto, tonto eres,_  
_no te pienses mejor que las mujeres._  
_malo, malo, malo eres,_  
_no se daña a quien se quiere, no;_  
_tonto, tonto, tonto eres,_  
_no te pienses mejor que las mujeres._  
_malo, malo, malo eres,_  
_malo eres porque quieres;_  
_malo, malo, malo eres,_  
_no me chilles, que me duele._  
_Eres débil y eres malo_  
_y no te pienses mejor que yo ni que nadie,_  
_y ahora yo me fumo un cigarrito_  
_y te echo el humo en el corazoncito porque.._

_Malo, malo, malo eres, tú,_  
_malo, malo, malo eres, sí,_  
_malo, malo, malo eres, siempre,_  
_malo, malo malo eres_

Meg ended. Everyone looked at her, because if it wasn't for her singing, they might've thought she was crazy. "I have to go." She said, running out of her house.


End file.
